hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season (Binbin0111)
The 2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season is an ongoing event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. The North Indian Ocean cyclone season has no official bounds, but cyclones tend to form between April and December, with two peaks in activity in May and November. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northern Indian Ocean. In the end of the year by La Nina, Storm, Heavy rain, Flooding, Lightning, Tornadoes maybe happening. Khareef season Late ending in Yemen and Oman. Systems Severe Cyclonic Storm Vayu An area of convection developed in the January 6. And landfalls in the Sri Lanka January 10 to Southern India (Dravidian) January 11 and later dissipated in this day 11. Havey rain and the Flooding. Deep Depression BOB 01 An area of convection developed in the March 6. Bay of Bengal or Andaman and Nicobar islands to March 8. Deep Depression BOB 02 An area of convection developed in the April 20. Bay of Bengal or Andaman and Nicobar islands to April 22 landfalls in Myanmar. Tropical Cyclonic Hikaa An area of convection developed in the Andaman and Nicobar islands May 10. To May 12 landfalls in Andaman and Nicobar islands. To May 15 and 16 landfalls in Myamar and dissipated. Sereve Tropical Cyclonic Kyarr An area of convection developed in the Arabian sea in June 10. To June 13 landfalls in Somaliland, Dijbouti, Eritrea complete in June 14 rainfall in June 13-14 is a 100-150mm. To June 15 and 16 landfalls in Yemen and Saudi Arabia and dissipated rainfall in June 15-16 is a 100-125mm. Dissipated in West Arabia Peninsulia. Sereve Tropical Cyclonic Maha The tropical cyclonic landfalls in Andaman and Nicobar islands in July 23 (95km/h (60mph)) (Rainfall 150-175mm). To July 27 landfalls in Bangladesh (120km/h (75mph)) (125-150mm). And dissipated in Northeast India July 28. Sereve Tropical Cyclonic Bulbul The tropical cyclonic fromer landfalls in Oman July 30 (120km/h (75mph)) (Rainfall 175-325mm) July 29-31. To July 31 and August 1 effers to UAE have rainfall in July 31 - August 1 to 100-175mm. And August 1 landfalls to Southern Iran (55km/h (35mph)) (Rainfall near 100-125mm) in August 1-3 and later dissipated. Tropical Cyclonic Pawan The tropical cyclonic fromer landfalls in India August 1 (110km/h (70mph)) (Rainfall 175-325mm) August 1-3 in Southern (Dravidian). And to August 2 moved to Northern (55km/h (35mph)) (Rainfall near 125-150mm) in August 1-6 and later dissipated. Deep Depression BOB 08 The deep depression landfalls in India July 28-30 (55km/h (35mph)) (Rainfall 175-325mm in July 28-30). Deep Depression BOB 09 The deep depression landfalls in India August 17-23 (55km/h (35mph)) (Rainfall 175-325mm). Tropical Cyclonic Amphan No effers Deep Depression BOB 11 The deep depression landfalls in West India and Pakistan October 5-10 (55km/h (35mph)) (Rainfall 175-325mm) in October 5-10. Tropical Cyclonic Onil The deep depression landfalls and effers in Yemen and Oman October 26-28 (95km/h (60mph)) (Rainfall 150-175mm) make flooding in October 26-28. Tropical Cyclonic Agni The deep depression landfalls in Sri Lanka and Southern India (Dravidian) November 8-10 (110km/h (70mph)) (Rainfall 150-175mm) make flooding in November 8-11. Deep Depression BOB 14 The deep depression landfalls and effers in Oman, UAE and Southern Iran December 15-16 (55km/h (35mph)) Make rainfall Oman, UAE and Southern Iran in December 14-16. Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones